


all i want for christmas is veronica lodge to be my girlfriend

by makemelovely



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Mild Language, Mistletoe, Romance, actually short and gay, betty is being very gay but she doesn't realize it, betty is v gay, everybody else kinda knows tho, gay af Beronica, in denial of her sexuality Betty, short and sweet, starring gay with its costar fluff, they deserve to happy all right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Betty Cooper is in love with Veronica Lodge. It seems feelings come to light during the holidays.aka Christmas is here and Betty is gay. what else is new?





	all i want for christmas is veronica lodge to be my girlfriend

Christmas is Betty's favorite time of year. The atmosphere in Riverdale was an amazing thing. But Betty's favorite thing this year was Friendmas. Veronica had the idea to celebrate the wonderful friendships made that year, pointedly ignoring the indignant hey coming from the latest power trio made up of Toni Topaz, the Southside Princess, Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale's Queen, and Jughead Jones, Betty's own former flame. After a few kisses the spark just died out and it was officially over when he joined the Serpents. There he met Toni Topaz, biker goddess extraordinaire. The rest was history.

"Betty!" Veronica squealed when Betty walked in. Veronica launched herself at the blonde, crashing into her while giving her an energetic hug.

"Hey, V." Betty greeted cheerfully, inhaling the sweet scent of Veronica's perfume. "You look, um, festive." Betty laughed, examining Ronnie's sexy Santa outfit. Betty swallowed, smiling as her cheeks heated up. Veronica's dress ended mid-thigh and her thigh-high black boots looked like a Dominatrix would wear them. Her gloves looked delicate and her belt drew attention to her thin but curvy body. Her Santa hat was sitting firmly on her head, and Betty could see the hint of lacy red stockings peeking out between the boots and dress. Betty could imagine herself licking up the boot while Veronica watches her with attentive eyes. Wait, what? Betty shook the bizarre and random image out of her head. Betty had never thought of V in that way and she vowed to never think of her like that again.

"I do, don't I?" Veronica smiled fondly, wrapping an arm around Betty's waist. The weight was familiar and warm so Betty allowed it. They were about to walk further into the room, but they were interrupted by Kevin's giggles. "What?" Veronica asked, oblivious and slightly annoyed.

"You ladies have to kiss." Kevin spilled, a smirk on his lips that look unfamiliar and a gleam in his eyes that was very familiar to the two girls.

"What? Why?" Betty protested, ignoring the sudden dryness in her mouth.

Jughead pointed to something over their heads, and Betty silently groaned. A weird fluttering feeling was invading her stomach and Betty was not there for it. "Cheryl and Toni walked in before me so they got to share a lovely kiss while I was stuck with Keller over there." Jughead jerked his thumb to indicate Kevin before smiling mischievously. "He's a hell of a kisser."

"Thanks, Juggie." At Jughead's raised eyebrow, Kevin quickly backpedaled. "Right, okay. Not there yet. Got it." Kevin muttered, turning back to the two blushing girls standing under the mistletoe.

"If you don't want to-" Betty offered an out, ignoring the disappointed twinge in her chest.

"Of course I'll kiss you Betty. You don't have to beg me." Veronica leaned forward, touching Betty's cheek. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you did." Veronica winked, causing Betty to chuckle.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes, cupping Veronica's face in her hands. "Shut up, you nerd." Betty kissed Veronica, hands falling away from her face to land on Veronica's hips.

The kiss was sweet. Veronica tasted like cinnamon and mint, not an unpleasant combination. Betty leaned into it, granting Veronica access to Betty's mouth. Veronica didn't use too much tongue, just enough to make the experience rather enjoyable. When Veronica pulled away, Betty was surprisingly disappointed. It was weird, but Betty never wanted to stop kissing Veronica.

"I think Betty liked it." Snarked Cheryl from her place in-between Toni and Jughead. Her hand was on Toni's thigh and her arm was wrapped around Jughead's waist.

Betty blushed, but she was pleased to see the sparkle in Veronica's eyes. She shrugged, opting to say nothing lest she risk losing sight of Veronica's happy eyes. Before she could say anything, Archie swept into the room and pressed a kiss to the corner of Veronica's mouth despite the fact they broke up two weeks ago. Veronica flinched away a little bit, resentment flashing in her eyes before they calmed. "Hey, Ronnie." Archie leaned closer to Veronica, brown eyes meeting Veronica's as if she hadn't broken up with him not too long ago.

"Arch." Betty cut in sharply, uncomfortable with the feeling rising in her chest. It felt a lot like jealousy but that didn't make sense because she didn't want Archie at all. She felt no romantic feelings for him at all, but the sight of him kissing Veronica made her feel a little possessive. Weird, and totally out of line considering she wasn't even dating Archie but she figured she could rein it in before it got too noticeable. "Leave her alone, okay?" Betty's voice was as sharp as ever. It certainly wasn't helping her case.

Archie nodded, moving away from Veronica with an apologetic expression. "Yeah, okay. Sorry, Ronnie, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He ducked his head, a blush covering his cheeks.

"It's fine, Archiekins. Betty was just defending my honor." Veronica explained. Everybody ignored how Veronica murmured an I guess after her sentence.

Betty shifted uncertainly, relaxing when Veronica smiled reassuringly at her and threw her arm around Betty's waist. "Ready for presents?" Betty asked, grinning broadly at the assortment of yeses that were then thrown at her. "Good." Betty nodded with satisfaction.

Jughead got a typewriter from Archie to quote "fit in better with your aesthetic". He claimed Kevin told him to put it on the notecard. Toni received two leather shirts, three pairs of leather pants, and a leather bra all from Cheryl who winked and mentioned something about her and Jughead liking Toni in leather. Betty got Cheryl a package of pencils and a sketchpad, mumbling about how Polly once told her that Jason said Cheryl liked to draw. Cheryl had blushed a light pink and graciously accepted with a thank you. Halfway through the gift giving, Josie stumbled in with an apology and an excuse of band practice taking too long. Kevin gave her three new cat headbands and an iTunes gift-card. The following gifts were forty bucks, a signed baseball, a brooch, and the last thing was Betty's gift.

"For you, from me." Veronica said brightly, handing the red-wrapped present.

"Thanks, V." Betty grins, and carefully unwraps the wrapping paper.

Inside is a beautiful black leather journal with her initial on the cover. BC is written in looping, gold, cursive letters on the front. Betty gasps, gently dragging a finger against the cover. "Do you like it?" Veronica asks anxiously. "I figured you could chronicle your mysteries and stuff in there. Like Nancy Drew almost." After a few beats of breathless silence, Veronica continues. "I can take it back." Veronica offers sadly. She had thought Betty would love it.

"Don't you dare, Veronica Lodge. This is beautiful." Betty turned to Veronica with a brilliantly bright smile on her face. It could have lit up the entire sky. "Thank you so much, V." Betty whispers, flinging her arms around Veronica's neck and hugging her tightly.

"You really like it?" Veronica inquired. She just wanted to be sure.

Betty pulled away, hugging the journal to her chest. "I love it." She assured her friend, heart warm with something she can't describe. What she has with Veronica is ineffable. Indescribable. It surpasses friendship, surpasses loyalty. It's something bigger, something more important. It feels like love but Betty could never feel that with Veronica because she's-

she's-

she's perfect.

Betty wakes up that night, heart heavy in her chest because holy shit she's in love with her best friend. Betty Cooper is so in love with Veronica Lodge it's painfully evident and obvious and how could she have missed that?

Betty searches through the faces in the hallway, desperately seeking out Veronica. When she spots the beautiful girl, Betty practically sprints over to her. "Hey, Bet-" Veronica is interrupted by Betty practically smashing their lips together.

They kiss frantically in the hallway for several minutes, all of which are silent. The hallway is quiet, the spectators watching in rapt attention. Betty eventually pulls away, flushed. She's panting but she's smiling. "I love you. I am in love with you, Veronica." Betty announces, breathless with anticipation.

Veronica pauses for a long time, her face serious before she breaks out smiling. "About damn time." She laughs, and the hall breaks out into cheers. "Merry Christmas, babe." Veronica looks so beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, my literal girlfriend." Betty stresses the literal part, grinning like a total fool.

"Nerd." Veronica rolls her eyes fondly. They walk to class holding hands.


End file.
